Lost Without You
by PrussianBlue Cross
Summary: Seven years have passed since the tragic events of Battle City. For the majority, these memories tend to just disappear. For two people however, all's not forgotten that easily. BakuraxOC ONESHOT. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly... WAAAAH!**

**Lost Without You**

**"Oh great! Rain!" Scarlet ranted in her office. She got her coat and umbrella then left the office ****without another word.**

**It's been seven years since the Battle City tournament, and the gang had split up. Scarlet was partly ****relieved since the events that happened back in Battle City gave her the shivers. But a part of her was ****sad, since everything the gang had shared shattered into pieces right in front of her.**

**Scarlet swung her door open and stepped out of her sandals. Taking off her coat, she tried to recall ****what her schedule was for today. Then she realized, she had nothing to do.**

**'Yugi... God I miss the gang so much... I wonder how everyone is?' She glanced at their group photo ****and smiled. **

**Knock, knock, knock.**

**Scarlet moved aside her sandals and opened the door. Shock filled her soul and heart. Standing ****right in front of her was the person she thought would never come back. Someone who would've ****resorted to forgetting all the memories that he had stored in his mind.**

**"Scarlet..." **

**"B-Bakura... You're so wet! Come in!" She got his hand and pulled him inside. No matter how ****surprised Scarlet was, she was still in the right mind and she still knew that he needed new clothes ****to change his wet ones. **

**"Wait here." Scarlet left him there and went upstairs to grab a couple of clothes.**

**'She's still as kind as usual.' Bakura smiled gently. Why had he come here? Wasn't he supposed to ****have forgotten everything now? Wasn't he supposed to be ashamed of what he had done to the ****group? Most especially to Scarlet?**

**"Bakura? Is everything okay?"  
**

**"Huh? Yeah. I must have spaced out." **

**"Get out of those wet clothes. You know where the bathroom is already, right?" **

**"Yes. Thank you." With that, Bakura got the clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. **

**Scarlet prepared two cups of hot coffee while Bakura changed. But besides from making coffee, ****her mind was filled with lots and lots of questions.**

**'Why did he come? He's supposed to have... Never mind. I should be glad he's here. But I don't ****think Yugi and the others are going to be glad about this. I'll just have to keep it a secret, I guess.'**

**"Here you go." The raven-haired girl handed Bakura a cup of coffee. **

**"Thanks." Scarlet nodded and took a sip before putting down her cup on the sidetable. **

**'This is my chance.' **

**In one swift movement, Bakura forced Scarlet against the wall and pinned her firmly. **

**"Bakura, what--"**

**"You were wrong to accept me inside your home Scarlet. You do know that the spirit never dies."**

**"No... You're not... Get away!" Scarlet began pounding her fists on Bakura's chest. **

**"Stop it!" Bakura shouted at her. His voice was rough and harsh and it made her stop.**

**"You... desrted Yugi and the group! Bring back the other Bakura!"**

**"You're not one to order me around! You hear me? SHUT UP!"**

**Tears fell on the carpeted floor. The emotion of pain and agony resonated throughout the whole ****house. Hatred came out of every word that Bakura spoke and clearly, it was Scarlet's fault ****for actually believing that Bakura would change, that Bakura would be more kind.**

**"Because of that despicable Yugi, I suffered and went through a lot of pain! You, Scarlet, the ****dearest friend of Yugi, will now learn that everything I went through wasn't a joke!"**

**"You don't know how much all of us suffered! We cried a lot of tears, endured a lot of pain and we ****know how you feel! How do you think I felt when you killed my brother? Don't you think I was ****pained! I had to put up a facade for everyone!"**

**For a certain reason, Bakura was torn into two. He knew he was doing this for revenge on Yugi, ****but he couldn't bring himself to torture and kill Scarlet. **

**"Bakura... I don't hate you for killing my brother..."**

**Bakura stared at the teary-eyed girl he was holding. He was confused and he didn't know whether ****to go on with his plan to kill Scarlet.**

**"My brother told me it was like that. Life had a plan for me and I couldn't do anything about it. I ****accepted this theory of his and... I learned to forget everything you did."**

**"I don't believe you."**

**"Then don't... All I ask of you is that... don't fill your heart with hatred. Because... it's not good for you. ****I'm not asking you to be kind and gentle... just... don't kill yourself because of that anger you're ****feeling." **

**"Scarlet..." A hand rose up to Scarlet's face and gently stroked her cheek. A few more tears trickled ****down her face as she held his hand.**

**"Come back Bakura... Please."**

**"I can't... I'm sinful. No, I'm sin itself... I can't turn back. No one will accept me."**

**"I will."**

**As soon as Bakura's grip softened, Scarlet wrapped her arms around the battered angel. She knew ****how he felt and she wanted to ease the pain, ease the pressure within him.**

**Bakura closed his eyes and embraced Scarlet back. For once, he wanted someone who'd hold him. ****Someone who'd understand how much pain he endured. Someone who could see what was inside ****of him. **

**"Scarlet,"**

**"Yes Bakura?"**

**"Don't ever let go."**

**Scarlet smiled through her river of tears. Of course, she wouldn't let go of him. She had him with her, ****she would be stupid if she let him go. Besides... to be honest... she loved him.**

**"I'd be lost without you." For once, the albino became open. For once, he expressed his feelings fully.**

**And he didn't regret it. He knew he finally found someone who'd love him for who he was. Even with ****that psychotic and violent nature he had, he found it in his heart to love... to love the only person who ****ever understood. **

**The rain came to a stop and the clouds made way for the sun. To some, the rain would not be ****appreciated. **

**But to people like Scarlet and Bakura, the rain would always stand as a symbol of love ****that would never fade.**

**A/N: It was corny, I know! I just couldn't find anything else to do. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
